Neurones
by Havirnyrce Vince
Summary: Le cerveau de Harry est étrange, et tout son corps n'arrête pas de s'engueuler ! Les cordes vocales forcent sur les voyelles et les articulations sont indécises. Et le pire, c'est que Draco est là. Un OS à lire si votre belle-mère vient dîner ! StrangePOV


Hey à tous !

Aaaaah ! J'ai fini cet OS juste après De Feu et de Glace, mais l'emploi du temps de ma chère bêta ne m'a pas permit de publier avant. Cet OS est corrigé par** Yebbeka** ! ^^ Vive toi ! ^^

Je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrire. Oh, c'est un tout petit OS sans prétention aucune... Juste avec l'espoir de faire rire ! ^^ Juste de l'humour, un p'tit lemon mais il ne constitue que l'arrière plan ! Enfin, vous verrez !

Pour ce qui est du POV... Je me suis inspiré de François Pérusse, et de son sketch "Le Corps". A écouter si vous avez le temps ! ^^

Les persos d'Harry Potter sont pas à moi... Pour ce que j'en fais... ^^

Bonne lecture !

**Neurones, ou Le Fonctionnement du Corps par Vince...**

* * *

Quoi de plus démotivant que la simple routine ? La centrale en avait plus que marre ! C'était une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, de plus ennuyante. Un téléphone sonna. Croyant qu'enfin quelque chose se passait, elle répondit, pleine d'espoir :

_ Allô, centrale cervicale !

_ Oui, ici les yeux ! Dis, on vient de voir une énorme mouche passer juste devant nous !

La centrale se sentit très fatiguée.

_ Je sais, bon sang ! Je suis en liaison permanente avec les cinq sens ! Le téléphone, c'est pour les choses importantes !

_ Non mais attends, tu as vu la taille de cette mouche ?

La centrale raccrocha. Elle jeta un oeil du côté de l'écran du toucher, qui n'indiquait rien de particulier, si ce n'est les frictions des vêtements. Il n'y avait pas non plus d'odeur bizarre, ni de goût étrange, de son inattendu, et l'écran du nerf optique montrait qu'Harry marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, seul, ou bien à la recherche de grosses mouches.

Un nouveau téléphone sonna.

_ Allô, centrale cervicale ?

_ Oui, ici le département magique ! On est comme qui dirait tout chamboulé par une personne qui se rapproche !

La centrale espéra une nouvelle fois qu'enfin quelque chose d'intéressant allait se produire !

_ Ok, je vais tenter de savoir qui c'est.

Elle raccrocha, puis composa un nouveau numéro.

_ Allô, ici la mémoire !

_ Oui, ici la centrale ! Dis-moi, j'ai une empreinte magique, dans l'ordinateur, tu pourrais me l'identifier ?

_ T'as rien de moins net ? Ça va être trop dur !

_ Si tu dois te plaindre, c'est au département magique ! Moi, je fais que transmettre ! râla la centrale.

_ Bon, je peux rien faire avec ça. Déjà que je ne connais que les empreintes de trois personnes, alors si en plus elles sont floues, je ne peux rien faire !

La centrale raccrocha. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la vision d'Harry, et se dépêcha de prendre un téléphone.

_ Allo, ici les jambes !

_ Oui, je vous rappelle qu'on se dirige vers la salle commune, là ! Fallait tourner à gauche !

* * *

Harry revint sur ses pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait complètement oublié de prendre le bon couloir.

* * *

_ Allô, ici le département magique !

_ Oui, je sais ! C'est la centrale !

_ Je sais aussi ! L'empreinte est de plus en plus forte, c'est toujours la même !

_ Bon, j'appelle la mémoire !

La centrale raccrocha, et composa le numéro de la mémoire.

_ Mémoire !

_ Oui, c'est encore la centrale ! Tu peux m'identifier l'empreinte, cette fois ?

_ Euuuh... Y aurait bien des similitudes avec celle d'Hermione Granger... Ou peut être plutôt Draco Malfoy !

_ Bon, ok, on va faire avec !

Elle raccrocha.

* * *

Dans le couloir, Harry crut reconnaitre Hermione au détour du couloir suivant. A moins que... Il accéléra le pas, et arriva dans ledit couloir. Là, une personne aux cheveux blonds quasi blancs, à la démarche noble et l'allure froide marchait vers lui, tête baissée, perdue dans ses pensées.

* * *

La centrale poussa une exclamation de joie. A l'image du blond dans l'écran du nerf optique, elle sut que l'heure à suivre allait être riche en émotions. Un téléphone sonna.

_ Allô, centrale !

_ Oui, ici la mémoire ! C'est Draco Malfoy qui marche vers nous.

_ Ok, merci. Je pensais bien que c'était lui.

Elle raccrocha, pour décrocher de nouveau.

_ Oui, ici le jugement ! Draco Malfoy et Harry sont liés par l'amour !

_ Oui, je le savais ! Je déclenche tout ce qu'il faut !

La centrale raccrocha, et tapa un nouveau numéro.

_ Allô c'est le coeur !

_ Oui, le coeur, passe le rythme à du cent cinquante pulsations, s'il te plait !

_ Pardon ? Cent cinquante ? Y a un effort en cours ?

_ Non, Draco Malfoy !

_ Ah ! Ok, je fais une montée progressive ! Ça va chauffer, par contre !

_ Pas de problème, la transpiration c'est pas moi qui gère, l'inconscient s'occupe lui-même de tout ce qui est réflexes vitaux ! fit-elle.

La centrale raccrocha.

* * *

Harry sentit son coeur s'accélérer à la vue du blondinet dont il était amoureux. Il battait à toute allure.

* * *

_ Allô, ici le département émotionnel !

_ Ouais, ici la centrale ! Dis-moi, tu as vu que y a Draco Malfoy dans l'écran de la vue ? Tu peux m'envoyer un sentiment amoureux à Harry ?

_ C'est comme si c'était fait !

* * *

Harry sentit un sourire niais poindre sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait !

* * *

_ Oui, c'est le département de la raison !

_ Je t'écoute, ici la centrale !

_ On pense après moult réflexions qu'il serait préférable de faire en sorte que Draco Malfoy - que l'on voit dans le nerf optique et dont le jugement nous a signalé les sentiments réciproques à l'égard d'Harry - nous remarque ! Soit dit en passant, qu'il nous remarque de la manière la plus simple qui soit !

_ Très bien ! J'appelle les cordes vocales !

Elle raccrocha, tapa un numéro, et décrocha.

_ Allooooooo iciiiii les coooordes vooocaaaaales !

_ Oui, ici la centrale ! Envoie-moi un "Draco !" sur le ton de l'interpellation !

_ D'aaaaacoooord !

* * *

_ Draco !

Le blond releva la tête et chercha qui venait de l'appeler. Voyant son brun, un sourire envahit son visage !

_ Harry ! Tu es pas en cours ?

* * *

_ Allô, ici c'est l'oreille ! Il demande si Harry n'est pas en cours.

_ Je sais ! Pour les cinq sens, le téléphone, c'est pour des urgences ou des trucs importants ! Ce qu'il a dit, tout le cerveau l'a entendu !

_ Ça va, ça va ! Je voulais bien faire !

La centrale raccrocha, et décrocha de nouveau.

_ Ouiiiiii, coooordes vooocaaaaales !

_ Oui, tu m'envoies un "Ben non Chourave devait s'occuper de ses plantes", avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix, puis tu passes en mode conversation automatique, je te mets en liaison directe avec l'oreille, moi j'ai tout le corps à gérer !

_ Biiiiiiennnnnn !

La centrale raccrocha. Pendant environ cinq secondes, elle eut un moment de répit où rien ne se produisit, quand :

_ Ici le département de renseignement et de curiosité ! On voudrait savoir ce que lui fait dehors alors qu'il devrait être en cours !

_ Les cordes vocales sont en discussions automatiques, je te conseille d'appeler directement là bas !

_ Ok !

La centrale raccrocha, et fit taire un téléphone qui sonnait depuis un petit moment en ayant la bonne idée d'y répondre.

_ Allo ici la centrale cervicale !

_ Oui, ici le département émotionnel ! Je voulais simplement te prévenir que comme le temps depuis lequel Draco est là et que je ne peux plus me retenir est dépassé, j'envoie un petit sentiment de désir de derrière les fagots !

_ Merde ! Faut que le corps réagisse avec ! T'aurais pas pu attendre !

La centrale raccrocha et se saisit de deux téléphones.

_ Allo, ici le coeur !

_ Oui, ici l'adrénaline !

_ Oui, ici la centrale ! Le coeur, tu me diriges le sang un peu plus bas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Envoie la dose dans l'entrejambe ! L'adrénaline, je veux deux milligrammes par litres de sang !

_ D'accord !

_ C'est parti !

La centrale raccrocha, et décrocha un nouveau téléphone.

_ Allô, ici le département des réflexes inutiles !

_ Oui, tu m'envoies des frissons dans tout le corps et de la chair de poules !

_ C'est parti !

Elle raccrocha. Entre temps, Draco s'était approché d'Harry, l'avait pris par la main et tiré en direction d'une salle de classe vide.

_ Mémoire !

_ Oui, c'est la centrale ! Est-ce que tu peux m'identifier la salle où l'on est ?

_ Oui, c'est la huitième du couloir de l'aile est du cinquième étage !

La centrale décrocha un téléphone tout en raccrochant le premier...

_ Allo, ici le toucher !

_ Oui, c'est la centrale !

_ On a un contact sur les lèvres !

La centrale commençait à s'amuser un peu, car trois téléphones sonnèrent en même temps. Elle décrocha les trois en même temps.

_ Allo, ici la centrale ! répondit-elle au trois correspondants en même temps.

_ Oui, ici la vue !

_ C'est le département émotionnel !

_ Oui, ici les pieds !

_ Draco Malfoy vient de poser ses lèvres contre les nôtres !

_ Je vois dans le nerf optique et celui du toucher que l'on a un contact amoureux ! Je suggère une accélération du rythme pulmonaire !

_ Mort aux semelles en cuir !

_ Alors, pour la vue, merci, ça précise les infos du toucher, pour le département émotionnel, je m'occupe de ça tout de suite, et pour les pieds, les blagues c'est pas le moment !

La centrale raccrocha les trois téléphones. Puis elle tapa un nouveau numéro :

_ Allo, poumons !

_ Oui, ici la centrale ! Tu m'accélères le rythme pulmonaire s'il te plait ! Mais doucement, hein, progressivement ! Augmente déjà de trente pour cents, on verra plus tard !

_ C'est d'accord !

La centrale raccrocha.

* * *

Harry tentait de toutes ses forces de réprimer son désir. Pourtant, inexorablement, il sentait la bosse dans son pantalon grandir de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que Draco la remarque. Celui-ci, avec un sourire, vint embrasser Harry, tandis que celui-ci sentait sa respiration s'accélérer. Ils se séparèrent peu de temps, mais Harry, prit d'une envie folle, l'embrassa dans un baiser bien plus fougueux.

* * *

Un téléphone sonna.

_ Oui, ici le département des envies en tout genre, alors on a une liste de cinq, du plus important au moins important : lui faire l'amour tendrement, l'embrasser furieusement, le mettre nu, manger des pâtes et changer de chaussures, les semelles en cuir, ça pue !

_ J'ai pris note !

La centrale prit deux téléphones et composa les numéros d'autre zones du cerveau :

_ Articulations !

_ Département émotionnel !

_ Oui, il faudrait que tu m'actionnes le tout pour qu'on puisse embrasser Draco Malfoy ! Pour le reste on verra plus tard ! Et pour les émotions, tu peux me retirer la faim, s'il te plait ! C'est mal venu !

_ Ok, répondirent-ils en coeur.

La centrale raccrocha. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la vue, qui affichait un écran noir. Soupirant, elle appela :

_ Allô, c'est les paupières !

_ Je sais, ici la centrale ! On s'ouvre, bon sang !

_ Ça va, ça va !

L'image réapparut sur l'écran. Elle ne montrait que le visage de Draco en très gros plan. Deux téléphones sonnèrent.

_ Allô, centrale !

_ Oui, ici le poumon ! Je suis en manque d'air, là !

_ C'est le goût ! Juste pour prévenir que j'envoie à Harry une sensation douce et salée !

_ J'ai pas besoin que tu me préviennes, ça sonne de partout, là ! Vois ça avec le département des sensations ! Et pour les poumons, je m'en occupe !

La centrale ignora les deux téléphones qui sonnaient, elle composa le numéro du contrôle articulations.

_ Squelette !

_ Tu pourrais essayer de garder un seul et même nom pour te présenter ? C'est déjà assez compliqué ! Bon, sinon, le baiser, on arrête, on est en manque d'oxygène !

_ Ok !

Elle raccrocha, puis décrocha deux téléphones rugissants.

_ Ici la vue !

_ Vive les schtroumpfs !

_ Y a Draco Malfoy qu'est torse nu !

_ J'en connais une bonne, tu sais, c'est l'histoire...

_ ICI LA CENTRALE ! BON SANG, LE DÉPARTEMENT DU L'HUMOUR, C'EST PAS LE MOMENT ! Pff... Sinon il est à moitié nu ? Déjà ?

_ Oui, et il s'attaque à nos vêtements !

Un troisième téléphone sonna. La centrale raccrocha les deux premiers, et décrocha le troisième.

_ Ici le toucher ! Je confirme ce que je vois par le nerf optique !

_ Merci !

La centrale prit un nouveau combiné :

_ Os et Cartilages en tout genre...

_ J'ai dit : GARDE LE MÊME NOM ! Contrôle articulations, ça va très bien ! Bon, et il faudrait mettre le blond nu !

Un téléphone sonna. La centrale procéda à un échange de correspondant :

_ Allo, ici la centrale !

_ Oui, ici les envies ! Maintenant qu'on est nu, on peut le mettre nu aussi ?

_ J'en ai donné l'ordre !

_ Super !

La centrale raccrocha, et, par réflexe, décrocha un combiné. Mais elle n'avait plus rien à dire, juste à attendre. Elle se fit une check-list : Le coeur, c'est fait, les poumons, c'est bon, les départements du cerveau, c'est parfait, bref : elle avait cinq secondes à elle ! Inimaginable dans un moment pareil !

Enfin, un combiné rugit dans le silence :

_ Ici le toucher ! Je peux dire un truc ?

_ Vas y !

La centrale se sentait complètement zenifiée !

_ ALEEEEEEEEEEEERTE !!!

Elle sursauta.

_ NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? On se calme, bon sang ! Du sang froid dans les neurones !

_ Mais c'est une urgence ! On a un contact sexuel rapproché !

_ Mais c'est Draco Malfoy dont on parle ! Demande à la mémoire et au jugement : c'est le seul avec qui on accepte ce genre de contact !

_ Ah ?

_ Bien sûr ! Pff !

La centrale raccrocha. L'écran de la vue confirmait les dires du toucher, et il en allait de même pour l'odorat qui distinguait l'odeur de Draco Malfoy.

Un combiné strida :

_ Allô, ici le département émotionnel ! En accord avec celui des sensations, on envoie le plaisir ! La vue nous a informé que c'était une langue qui s'amusait avec le sexe !

_ C'est compris ! Envoyez-le à petite dose par contre ! Et ne balancez pas l'orgasme sans mon accord ! Après, tous les organes sont des légumes !

_ Ben oui, c'est le principe de l'orgasme !

La centrale raccrocha, alors qu'un nouveau téléphone sonna.

_ Service Après Vente, bonjour !

_ Hein ?

_ Euh... Non, laisse tomber, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça... C'est la centrale !

_ Oui, ici le toucher ! Euuh... Y a des cellules sensitives qu'en peuvent plus, là, au niveau de... Enfin, du...

_ Oui, j'ai compris, ça va ! La vue me confirme que ce sont des doigts !

_ Est-ce que vous avez envoyé le plaisir ?

_ Oui, c'est fait.

_ Bien.

Le toucher raccrocha, suivi de la centrale.

_ Un toucher timide, non mais il est vraiment étrange, ce Harry... Pff, déjà que les yeux sont remplis d'orgueils, ces narcissiques ! pensa la centrale à voix haute.

Soudain, celle-ci se rappela d'une chose importante. Elle composa un numéro.

_ Alloooooooo ? Iiiiiiiciiiii les cooooooo...

_ Oui, les cordes vocales, je sais ! Ici la centrale ! Je peux avoir des gémissements ? Mais fais attention, mettez-vous en accord avec les poumons, pour pas interférer avec les halètements !

_ D'aaaaacoooooo...

La centrale raccrocha, fatiguée par trop de voyelles.

_ Allô, ici la centrale !

_ Oui, ici l'ouïe ! Dis, je crois que c'est une urgence, là : l'autre fait des bruits bizarres tout en s'amusant avec sa langue ! Le toucher arrête pas de m'embêter, excité qu'il est par une langue sur un simple pénis, alors que je suis déjà assez stressée, moi ! Je reçois des ordres de l'inconscient, il me dit de bien écouter si quelqu'un ouvre la porte !

_ Il fait des bruits bizarre ? Ok, je m'en occupe !

Elle raccrocha, et composa un nouveau numéro.

_ Allo ? Ici les sensations...

_ Oui, ici la centrale, et laisse tomber la voix aguicheuse ! Je suis trop stressée, moi ! J'ai des choses à faire avant de devoir gérer une équipe de légumes orgasmée !

_ Oui, bon, ça va, hein ? Moi tout va bien, ici, je me répands en bien être, plaisir et chaleur, ne vient pas m'embêter !

_ Bon, je voulais juste te demander d'envoyer les sensations de l'amour, augmente la dose ! Parce que l'autre fait des bruits bizarres, et dans le manuel, ils disent que ça doit exciter les sensations...

_ Ok, c'est fait !

La centrale raccrocha.

* * *

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il avait énormément de mal à reprendre son souffle, perdu entre halètements et gémissements, son coeur battait à tout rompre, et maintenant il devait supporter Draco en train de jouer de sa langue sans mourir sous les décharges de plaisir ? C'en était trop, trop ! Draco se releva, immédiatement, Harry sentit un vent de frustration s'insinuer dans ses veines.

* * *

_ ICI LA CENTRALE !

_ ON SE CALME !!!

_ ...

_ Merci... Ici le département émotionnel.

_ Pff... Enfin, tu peux m'envoyer de la frustration ? Et excuse-moi pour mon cri, mais le toucher était horrible... Il était à deux doigts de se suicider parce que il ne sentait plus la langue... Encore un dingue... Vivement un bon orgasme, ils seront moins lourds !

_ Ben toi aussi tu vas être légumisée par l'orgasme...

_ Nan... Je suis la centrale, un orgasme me touche pas ! Mais gérer une équipe de gnian-gnian, c'est peut-être bien pire.

_ Bon, je te laisse... C'est fait, pour ta frustration !

La centrale raccrocha. Les cinq téléphones rugirent en même temps. La centrale commençait à souhaiter l'orgasme, et c'était bien la première fois ! Quand elle disait qu'elle voulait s'amuser, elle ne pensait pas à ça forcément... Elle décrocha.

_ Allô, ici la vue !

_ Oui, ici le toucher !

_ Coucou, c'est les sensations !

_ Salut ici les réflexes inutiles !

_ Vive les schtroumpfs !

D'office, la centrale raccrocha le téléphone du département de l'humour. Celui-ci se présentait tout le temps par "Vive les Schtroumpfs".

_ Oui, ici la centrale ! Tout le monde se tait ! La vue, parle en premier !

_ Draco s'apprête à forcer le passage ! Et en plus, il embrasse ! Et est-ce que tu peux dire aux paupières de rester ouvertes ?

_ Je le ferais. Le toucher ?

_ Je confirme simplement ce qu'a dit la vue.

_ Les sensations, à vous !

_ Oui, je voulais juste dire qu'il faudrait augmenter la dose d'adrénaline, en rapport à ce qu'ont dit la vue et le toucher.

_ Je le ferais. Les réflexes inutiles ?

_ Je voulais te prévenir que je vais augmenter les frissons !

_ Merci !

La centrale raccrocha les téléphones, et repartit en décrochant deux autres combinés.

_ Adrénaline !

_ Département émotionnel ?

_ Ici la centrale ! Je veux un milligramme d'adrénaline en plus par litre de sang, et pour les émotions, il me faut de l'appréhension, et de la confiance.

* * *

Draco remonta le long du corps d'Harry, tout en glissant ses lèvres partout où il le pouvait. Il plaça sa hampe dressée à l'entrée du corps d'Harry, et posa ses lèvres dessus. Ce n'était que la troisième fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour ensemble, et par deux fois Harry avait été au dessus. Cette fois, il prendrait le contrôle ! Harry sentit une pointe d'anxiété poindre le bout de son nez, mais il avait confiance en Draco, oh oui...

Il l'aimait plus que tout... D'un coup de reins, Draco s'enfonça.

* * *

_ Allô, ici la centrale !

_ ALEEEEEEEEEERTE !

La centrale raccrocha immédiatement. Elle savait que c'était le toucher, elle savait que Draco venait de pénétrer le corps d'Harry, et elle savait que le toucher considérait le blond comme un étranger. La centrale décrocha quatre téléphones, et composa quatre nouveaux numéros.

_ Ici le département émotionnel !

_ Ici les sensations !

_ Ici les poumons !

_ Ici le car !

_ Le car ? Demanda la centrale, interloquée.

_ Pardon, le coeur... Je me suis emballé !

* * *

Harry sentit son coeur s'emballer.

* * *

_ Alors, fit la centrale. Pour les émotions et les sensations, je veux tout à dose maximale ! Il me faut de l'amour, du plaisir, du désir, de la joie, de la douleur, et du plaisir !

_ Tu as dit plaisir deux fois ! fit remarquer le département émotionnel.

_ On s'en fout, bon sang ! Et justement, pour le plaisir, je veux que tu m'augmentes la dose dans tout le corps à chaque va-et-vient, ok ? Mais on ne déclenche pas d'orgasme sans mon avis, c'est compris ?

_ D'accord ! firent les sensations et les émotions ensemble.

_ Et moi ?

_ Toi, le coeur, tu me passes le rythme cardiaque à cent soixante-dix pulsations minutes !

_ C'est compris !

_ Et enfin les poumons, augmentez encore le rythme pulmonaire de trente pour cents !

_ Ok !

La centrale raccrocha le dernier téléphone. Avec un soupir, elle fit un nouveau numéro.

_ Aaaaaaaaall...

_ JE SAIS ! ICI LA CENTRALE !

_ Ouuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiii, jeeeeeeee m'eeeeeeen douuuuuuutaiiiiiiiiiis !

_ Je veux que tu augmentes graduellement la puissance sonore des gémissements, c'est compris ? Et tu m'envoies un hurlement au moment de l'orgasme.

_ C'eesssssssst commmmmm...

Elle raccrocha. Un téléphone rugit, et la centrale répondit

_ RAAAAAH !

_ Tu peux m'appeler Centrale cervicale, comme tout le monde...

_ Non, je dis... Ça... Parce... Que... Les cellules... Sensibles... Sont en train... De devenir... Folles ! Et moi avec...

_ Je te mets en relation avec les cordes vocales ! Chaque fois que ces cellules sont touchées, tu les préviens, et elles envoient un hurlement, ok ?

_ D'accord...

* * *

Harry haletait, gémissait sous les va-et-vient... C'était la plus douce des tortures de ce monde ! Son cerveau s'embrouillait, il avait l'impression de pouvoir entendre ses organes s'engueuler. Soudain, sous un coup de Draco, Harry s'enflamma. Une vague intolérable de plaisir déferla en lui, et il lâcha un hurlement. Draco sourit. C'était exquis.

* * *

_ Allô ? Ici la centrale !

_ Oui, ici le département des sensations ! Je suis désolé, mais là, le dernier coup était trop fort ! En accord avec le département émotionnel, on envoie l'orgasme !

_ JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

_ TROP TARD !

La centrale raccrocha. Le plus vite possible, profitant des derniers millièmes de secondes qui lui restaient, elle prit les cinq téléphones.

_ Allo, département reproduction !

_ Oui, ici le coeur !

_ Poumons !

_ Cooooordes vocaaaaaaales !

_ Allô, Réflexes inutiles !

_ Oui ! Vite ! D'URGENCE : la reproduction : il me faut un lâcher dans les trois prochains millièmes de secondes ! Coeur : dès l'orgasme, tu passes à du soixante pulsations par minutes ! Poumons : on prend un rythme pulmonaire de moins vingt pour cents de la normale ! Cordes vocales : un bon gros hurlement de plaisir ! Et Réflexes inutiles : un violent spasme sur tout le corps ! Merci ! Préparez-vous, ça arrive !

La centrale raccrocha. Elle sentit une violente onde partir depuis le milieu du corps, et se rapprocher doucement, millimètre après millimètre, atteignant toutes les cellules, tous les neurones un par un. Sur l'écran de contrôle, les loupiotes indiquant la fonctionnalité ou l'endormissement des organes s'éteignaient une à une. Les intestins. L'estomac, le foie, les poumons, le coeur : tout y passait. Au fur et à mesure que l'onde de choc se rapprochait du cerveau, elle semblait de plus en plus puissante.

Le cerveau.

La centrale se sentit comme prise dans une horrible vague. Elle qui avait tant les pieds sur terre, elle s'envola. C'était bien trop puissant ! Elle savait bien ce qui se passerait si elle ne remplissait plus son boulot : l'inconscient dans un soucis de protection déclencherait un plan d'évanouissement. Elle s'en foutait. Comment avait elle pu rejeter une telle sensation depuis si longtemps. Elle maudit le département des sensations et le département émotionnel... Les téléphones sonnaient... Sûrement les organes vitaux.

Elle s'en foutait !

* * *

Sous le regard un peu amusé de Draco, Harry sombra dans les vapes sous l'orgasme. Il avait poussé un hurlement qui aurait pu réveiller toute l'Angleterre... Vive les sorts de silence. Draco se retira, s'approcha d'Harry, et lui donna de petites claques pour le faire revenir à lui. Il se réveilla, hébété.

* * *

_ Allô, ici la centrale !

_ ICI L'INCONSCIENT ! ESPÈCE D'INCONSCIENTE ! DEPUIS QUAND ON SE LAISSE AVOIR PAR L'ORGASME ! C'EST MOI QUI AI DU GÉRER LES SUITES POUR LE COEUR, LES POUMONS ET LE CERVEAU !

_ Ouaaaiiis ! Calme-toi, je suis encore shootée, moi !

_ Bon. Je conçois qu'il était puissant celui-ci. C'est pas une raison !

_ Excuse-moi, j'ai un service à te demander ? Tu peux virer le département émotionnel et celui des sensations ?

_ Non.

_ Et zut !

_ On ne peux pas annihiler les sentiments. Il ne faut pas. Jamais.

L'inconscient raccrocha.

* * *

Et voilà ! Oh, un p'tit OS comme ça, qui j'espère à eu le don de vous faire sourire, voire vous arracher un rire... De mon côté je me suis beaucoup amusé...

Alors, je devrais bientôt publier une nouvelle fic à chapitre, coécrite avec Bambuckan... Une association d'auteurs... Sans "E", à auteurs ! Ca doit pas se faire souvent ! ^^ Je vous en dit pas plus, si ce n'est que ça va pas tarder, et que ça va être bien ! ^^

Retour à cet OS : une p'tite review ? ^^

A trèèèèès bientôt !

Vince.


End file.
